A Fallen Demon
by Orangewharf
Summary: This story is about the son of Rin Okumura, Shido Okumura, who is looking for the being who murdered his father and along the way he meets the Gremory Household and you will never believes what he finds out... BTW I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

A New Arrival

"Alright this should be the house that uncle bought for me to stay in.", I thought.

"But if I don't make it to the school on time, I'm dead meat."

I made it to my new High School:Kuoh Academy. I was a little late, but my homeroom teacher understands after I explain that I had just gotten into town  
and I had to see where I was staying.

They told me to wait in the hall.

"Okay class", the teacher said.  
"we have a new student transfering today."

The teacher signals for me to come into the room.  
I write my name on the board and introduce myself.

"My name is Shido Okumura. Nice to meet you.", I said.

"Why don't you take that seat next to Issei.", the teacher said.

"Okay."

I take my seat and the teacher begins his lesson. The time went by quickly as lunch came around and before I could get up, everyone surrounded my desk.

"Can I help you guys?", I asked.

I could barely hear any of the questions they were asking me. So I just took out my lunch and someone finally asked,

"What are you eating?"

"Fried noodles.", I answered,

"I made them. Want to try some?"

"Sure.", the girl said.

She took some and ate it and she started asking me so many questions that I just got up and left.

As I was walking down the hallway a girl with chrimson red hair passed by me.

"You must be the new transfer student", she said.

"Yes I am", I replied.

"Well I'm Rias Gremory."

"I'm Shido Okumura."

"Well I'm off to my classes I'm sure we will talk again soon."

'Something is off about her maybe she's a demon like me or maybe something else.', I thought.

'But I should get back to class before the next lecture starts.'

The rest of the day went fairly easy. The classes were easy to understand and before I knew it the final bell rang.

"That's all for today class remember your homework that is due by tomorrow", the teacher said.

I packed up everything and started to head home. As I was walking I saw Issei on the bridge with a girl. I could hear them from where I was standing.

"I would like you to be my boyfriend.", the girl stated.

"I would love to.", Issei stated.

I got the same feeling I got from Rias but different, like a more ominous feeling from the girl.

When I got home I made some curry buns for my lunch tomorrow and I introduced myself to the neighbors.

They invited me for dinner and it was fun.

I actually couldn't wait for what was in store for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Angel

A few days has passed sense I moved here and I was beginning to like it here. Now it was the weekend.

I had plans to go out and see the city today so I was pretty excited. I got ready and headed out as soon as I could.

When I got there I went to the arcade and it was a blast. I had so much fun.

After I went to the arcade I went to a cafe that was across the street. I even got a job offer to work there but I turned it down.

It was evening and I was taking a walk in the park when I saw Issei and that girl from the bridge.

"I want you to do something for me to comemorate this special occasion", she said.

"Sure what is it", Issei asks.

"Would you die for me?"

"I'm sorry could you repeat that my ears arn't what they used to be."

"I said, would you die for me?"

She started to change. Wings appeared from her back. The color of the night sky. A fallen angel.

'She looks familiar', I thought.

'But where is she from?'

Then she forms a spear of light and runs it through Issei and that was when I remembered what happened.

I step out from where I was, ready for a fight.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"My name is Shido Okumura", I stated.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to take my revenge on you and reclaim something you stole from me."

"Oh really? Let me guess you're the son of that man I killed. I remember you now you where crying, helpless as I killed your father with his own sword."

"Yes but this time I'm here to do something about it."

"Oh really? Well I do have some time to spare I guess I can kill you like I killed him."

She points at Issei.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. It is you who will be destroyed. And I will take back my fathers sword."

I draw my sword, ready for a fight. She forms a sword out of light.

"Are you ready to die", she asks.

I just stare. I have the lust for blood in my eye.

"No last words? Fine then I will make this quick."

She lunges after me. I block but she is fast to react going for each of my blind spots. But not fast enough.

Then I lunge toward her going for a fatal blow but she got behind me and drove that sword through my stomach.

"Well it looks like you can't do much now so I will take my leave and let you die. My name is Raynare,

it's only fitting to know the name of the one who killed you."

She leaves. As she does I get up and I find that I'm starting to heal. I look over to Issei and see him in pain.

I pick up my sword and walk over to Issei and I bring my sword up ready to put him out of his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Devil On The Block

As I bring my sword down I see a magic circle forming around Issei.

'What's going on', I thought.

I see familiar figure in the light. It was Rias.

"What do you think you're doing", she asked.

"Might as well put him out of his misery", I said.

"Wait I know you from school, Shido isn't it?"

"Yes glad you remember Rias."

"We will talk tomorrow at the Occult Research Club House. Now take your leave I must revive him."

"Fine I'll leave."

I left Issei to Rias as I retreat to treat my wound.

*The Next Day*

I'm all healed and I head off to school. I manage to go through all my classes and it was time for me to

meet with Rias.

I found the club house and I head inside.

"Who are you", asked a girl with with hair.

"I'm Shido Okumura", I replied.

"My name is Koneko."

"Oh hello Shido", I heard Rias' voice.

"What do you want", I ask her.

"I just want to get some information out of you that is all."

"Like what?"

She goes on to ask me all these questions about why I'm after the fallen angels and who my father is.

"Is that all", I ask.

"Yes", she stated.

"Good I'm out of here."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Would you like to become a devil?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like devils either. So stay out of my way or else."

Everyone in the club house stands up ready for a fight.

"Understood. But next time you try to kill Issei I will have to make you pay."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm leaving. Oh and by the way, I could have killed you if I wanted to."

I leave the building. I head out to the park to clear my head when the sky went black.

I turn around and see a fallen angel behind me.

"Are you a devil", he asks.

"No", I tell him.

"Well my mistake then but then you're the other one I heard about."

"Oh really."

"So that means you're my next target."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I draw my sword. I won't die, not today. He hurls a spear of light at me.

I avoided it but who it hit was Issei.

"Well I assume that he was a stray. Might as well put him down."

He hurls another one at him and it was blocked. It was Koneko. Then Rias showed up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", she warned.

"Trust me I don't want to make an enemy of the Gremery family but next time you should keep a

closer eye on your servants", the fallen angel says.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I prey that we never meet again."

He flies off. I look over and see Rias leaning over Issei.

"If he doesn't stop bleeding he'll die", Koneko states.

"He won't die", Rias stated.

"I'll make sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth Revealed

It was the next morning when I hear a scream comming from Issei's house. I walk over to his house and asked his parents what happened.

"There's a girl in Issei's room", his mother exclaimed.

"Do you know who", I asked.

"No."

"Well can you tell them to keep it down?"

"Sure."

After that I head back home to get ready for school.

As I'm walking I see Rias with Issei.

'Gag me', I thought.

She notices me and starts to walk toward me. She looks serious.

"I apologize for waking you this morning", she says.

"I forgive you but don't let it happen again", I tell her.

Issei and I walk to class and it all went well but sometime during lunch I was asked by Rias to come to the club house.  
I agree and follow her.

"I wish for you to tell my whole household about why you hate fallen angels and devils", she tells me.

"Why do you wish that?", I ask.

"Because I want to know and I am pretty sure that they want to know too."

"Fine but afterwards I am continuing my search."

"Very well."

So after class I did as instructed and followed Kiba and Issei to the club house. When we arive I see that Rias is waiting for us.

"Now", she said. "Lets get this started. I believe Shido has something he would like to share with us."

"Yes", I say. "I would like to tell you why I hate devils and fallen angels."

"First off I will start with the fallen angels specifically Raynare. She was the one who killed my father when I was little."

"Afterward she threatened to kill me but I was saved by a devil but she took my father's sword."

"I see why you hate fallen angels", Kiba said. "But why devils. You just said that you were saved by one."

"Yes I was but he sent me somewhere else. But there is someone here that played with me when I was with the devil that saved me."

"Who", Rias asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Rias. It was you."

Everyone was in shock.

"It was you I was playing with all those years ago?"

"Yes, and before I was sent to the other household you told me you would be looking for me. But you never did."

"I'm so sorry... I never meant to forget about you."

She started to cry.

"It's fine besides I never hated you besides I found something intresting about me and my family."

"What was that?", everyone asked.

"Well", I said. "That the grandfather of the current great devil is the father of my father."

"Meaning..."

I point at Rias.

"We are related by blood Rias."

Everyone looked shocked at my explanation.

"But the reason that I hate devils is that the other household was afraid of me and they tried to kill me."

"But after they tried, I found out and I killed everyone there except the leader and and a bishop."

"What house was it", Koneko asked.

"The house of Phoenix."

It was at that moment that Rias had gotten out of her chair and walked over to me. She had tears in her eyes.  
She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry.

She said that she was sorry that she had forgoten about me and that she was happy to find out that we were related by blood to each other.

"Like I said Rias I never hated you. I only want to finish what I started against Phoenix. But avenging my father comes first and getting his sword back."

She looked relieved and after she calmed down I left.

'I hope she will be alright', I thought as I left.

I'll check on her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

An Exorcist Needs an Exorcism

It's been a few days sense I told everyone about what I am. After school today I decided I would pay Rias a visit.

I walked to the clubhouse and as I did I saw the student councile.

As I walk into the main room everyone looked at me with a strange look. Then Rias spoke up,

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I came to see if you where alright."

"I should be asking you that question, you haven't been in school for almost a week. I thought you where very sick."

"Why would you care about me? All I am is a distant cusin to you."

"No you're not! You are still a part of my family distant or first."

I just turn around an start out.

"Where are you going", she asked.

"I'm going out for a walk. Also I heard Issei made a new friend."

I chuckle and head out. As I walk down the street I find myself having a strange feeling about a house I pass. So I decide to check it out.

I walk in and I heard a gunshot. I ran into the room and saw Issei down on the floor.

The man looks at me and asks,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shido Okumura, but who are you?"

"I'm your judge, jury and executioner, Freed Sellzen."

"Don't fight him he's bad news for devils", Issei shouted.

"Don't worry I can take him no problem."

I draw my sword and get ready for battle. As I do I hear someone come in through the door. It was a girl with blonde hair.

"What's going on in here", she asked.

"Well to sum it up a crazy person is about to try and kill me and my friend on the floor over here", I say.

She looks over and sees Issei on the floor.

"Issei", she gasps.

"Hi Asia", he responds to her.

"Freed whats going on here?"

"You see Asia these people have been bewitched by the evil devils and now we must put them out of their misery."

I chuckle under my breath.

"What's so funny?"

"You see 'Mr. Exorcist' I'm the son of an exorcist and so I should know about people who needs an exorcism."

"Oh and who is your father, I'm dying to know."

"If you are then you can say hi to him when I kill you."

"Well let me see if I can guess who it is. Your last name is Okumura and you have the blue flames of Satan so you must be the son of the devil exorcist Rin Okumura."

As he said that a portal opened and Akeno showed up. And so did the rest of the Gremory Household.

"My my", Freed said, "the whole gang's all here."

As soon as he said that another portal opened.

"Oh my I hope you all are ready because devil kabobs are on the menu."

"Akeno grab Issei", someone shouted. It was Rias."We must leave."

"No we can't just leave Asia here", Issei shouted.

"Don't worry she'll be fine", I told him. "She will be in good hands."

As I say that they teleport.

"Well Freed I would love to stay and chat some more, but we must go."

I grab Asia and run off.

"Hey get back here", he yelled.

"Sorry but me and the lady have somewhere to be. We'll meet again and when we do I will kill you."

I run as fast as I could and within a few minutes we where at my house.

We were safe.


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon In Love

Its been a few days sense the incident with Freed and we haven't heard anything about the fallen angels.

'I need to go shopping', I thought. 'I'll go at night so that no one will see me.'

As night falls I head out and I saw someone familiar. It was Sona Sitiri.

'What is she doing out here', I thought.

I decided to follow here. She decided to go into an ally way. She hasn't figured out that I have been following her.

She stopped when she heard something. I heard it too. It was two fallen angels. My mind and body filled with rage.

"Well, well, well", one of them said. "Looks like we scored big. A smoking hot chick."

"Yeah", said the other one. "I wonder what we should do with her."

"You won't be doing anything to her if you want to keep your life in tact", I say as I step out of my hiding place.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who'll kill you if you don't leave."

One of them lunges at me. I draw my sword and slice their head off. I look at the other one and I say,

"Your turn if you feel like dying."

The other fallen angel leaves as I take one step toward him. After all of that I turn to Sona and ask if she's alright.

"Why do you care", she asked. "You're not a part of my household."

"Well I will say that I didn't know you were the head of a household but I saw that you were in trouble and besides I'm not in a household."

"But why did you help me? I could have handled them on my own."

"Well I guess you could say that I can't turn my back on someone in need."

She blushed as I say that.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I-I-I'm fine."

"I'll check on you at school tomorrow okay."

*The Next Day*

After classes I head to the student council office and as I do so the rest of them are startled that I was here.

"Don't worry he isn't here to harm us", Sona said.

"But Rias warned us about him", one of them said.

"I get it now", I say. "You all are afraid of me."

"We don't want you here. You hate devils don't you."

"Yeah I do because of devils like you. I only came here to make sure that she was alright."

I point to Sona. After I leave the room, I feel someone wrap their arms around me. It was Sona.

"I'm sorry about them. They don't know how they feel about you."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm grateful that you helped me and that you came to check on me."

"Has Rias told you what I've done?"

"Yes, she has but I'm not afraid of you. I..."

I turn around and hug her too.

"Don't worry I feel the same way."

We get closer to each other and we kiss.

"I will always be with you, Shido."

That was how I met the love of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

The Power Returns

It has been about a week sense the fight with Freed and I got bored just waiting around

so I decided to go out and do some investigating on my own. I first decided to try to find

the sister of the church that Issei seemed to have taken a liking to. I searched the park and

even looked at the fountain near the arcade but nothing. It's noon now so I decided to grab a

bite to eat and I found who I was looking for.

"Hey Issei", I yell "Wait up."

"Oh, hey Shido", said Issei "I never got to thank you for helping Asia out."

"No big deal I just hope I get a chance to get some payback on him."

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have been introduced properly", said the blonde girl "I'm Asia."

"I'm Shido Okumura."

"Oh wow. You're the son of the great exorcist Rin Okumura."

"Yeah but we have more important things to discuss."

I lead them near the fountain near the park.I explained to them that I don't think that

these attacks on us are just random but as a way to make sure

that we weren't involved with something that the fallen angels are up to.

"Wow I never thought of that", Issei said.

"Yeah so we can never be to sure but keep your guard up."

After I say that I sense a presense. It was Raynare.

"I've finally found you. Now time to finish what I started."

"Oh look if it isn't Issei and Shido are two sharing Asia or are you together."

"Says the one who is probably the only girlfriend that Issei will ever have."

"Harsh man", Issei said.

"What I was only speaking the truth."

"Hey I don't see you dating anyone."

"Excuse me boys but if you're done arguing I have to grab that girl over there", Raynare said

pointing at Asia.

"Sorry but she stays with us" I said.

"Yeah and we won't let you take her", Issei said.

Issei calls on the power of his sacred gear and I draw my sword, ready for any possible move.

"Alright then sacred gear double my power", Issei said "Alright it's working I can feel the power."

As Issei was charging his power Raynare hurls a spear of light impaling him.

"Wow", I said "You're pathetic."

Just as I say that Asia heals him.

"Asia."

"Yes what is it", she asked.

"If something happens to me I want you to take Issei and run."

"Why I can help."

"I know you can but she's on a different level then the others I don't know if Issei and I can beat her at our current states."

"Okay if you say so."

"No", Issei said "We may not win but we still have to protect her."

"Aw how precious", Raynare said "but if I have to kill both of you that's what I will do."

She forms a big spear of light and it explodes sending Issei and I flying. Raynare walked to Asia and said,

"I could have killed them if I wanted to. So be a good little girl and come with me."

"Fine I'll go with you", Asia said "but leave them alone."

"That's a good girl. Don't worry boys you will see each other again soon."

After Raynare said that they disappeared. After a few hours of recovering Rias came in and started to

scold the both of us.

"Don't both of you know how dangerous and wreakless that was."

"I'm sorry", Issei said "But I'm not going to stay back and not protect one of my friends."

Then Rias turned her head to me.

"And you", she said.

"I'm not a part of your household", I tell her "so don't think that you can tell me what to do."

She looks at me with serious intent.

"Listen", she told me "you may not be a part of my household but you are still my family."

"I know. But I don't think you should worry about me. Worry about your servents they are the

closest the thing you have to family than me. I'm leaving I have a feeling about where they are."

As I leave I see Akeno come in.

'I'm sorry Rias but this is something I need to handel on my own.'

I start to head for the church on the hill. As I'm getting closer I can feel my body tense up. A few

minutes later I am at the front of the church.

'Here we are', I thought.

I open the door and decide to look around the alter and then I see someone. It was Freed.

"Ah so the unholy son of the unholy exorcist has returned", he said "listen I don't like to face the

same devil more than once and here you are to rub it in my face."

"Then lets finish what we started."

I draw my sword ready for a fight.

"Ready or not here I come devil scum!"

"Don't compare me to them!"

For the first time our sword meet. It is a test of strength. I try to summon my flames but I just don't

have the power to do so.

'Damn', I thought.

We break from our stalemate and kept on going trying to find the weakness in the other.

"Where is Asia and Raynare", I ask.

"You can't get to them", he said "they're in the basement but first you have to get through me first."

As he said that I found a weak spot but as I start to go for the final blow he pulls out a gun and shoots.

I manage to dodge it but if I had waited a split second longer I would have gotten shot.

"You're fast", I tell him.

"So are you", he said "but I'm still going to kill you."

As he said that the church door opens. It was Kiba, Issei and Koneko.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We could be asking you the same question", Kiba said.

"Oh great", Freed said "more of them."

"That's right", Issei said.

"Get out of here", I told them.

"Why", asked Koneko.

"Because this is something I have to do on my own."

"Listen I understand you wanting revenge", Kiba started "and no matter how much you act like

you don't care about Rias but we all know that you do."

I grinned.

"Fine just don't get killed."

"Got it", Issei said "go and kick Raynare's ass."

"I will and you better kick his as well and that goes for all of you."

"Got it", all of them said.

I find the stairs and make my way downstairs. When I make it down I am met with some weak stray priests.

"There you are."

"Yes but you are to late", Raynare said "I almost have all of the power I could ever want."

At this point I start having a flashback. It was of a class and I saw a girl. I saw her summon two

demons.

'What was that', I thought.

"Shido", I heard someone shout.

I look back and it was Kiba, Koneko and Issei.

"Did something happen", Issei asked.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Just had a weird flashback", I told him.

"No time to be daydreaming", Koneko said "look."

I look to that the cross that Asia was chained to was glowing.

"That's it", Kiba said.

"What", Issei asked.

"Raynare is after the girl's sacred gear."

"What happens if she gets it", I asked.

"She will die."

As we say that something came out of Asia. Two rings.

"Ah yes", Raynare said "Twilight healing. I have been lusting for this power for ages. And now

I can combine it with the power contained within this sword."

"Oh no you won't", Issei says as he runs up the steps toward Asia.

"Oh it's you. You can take her I don't need her anymore."

As she says that I head up the stairs.

"You may have the koma sword but you don't know how to use it."

"Oh really", she asked.

"Yes and now you have taken an inocennt life so now I am really angry."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

I ball up my fist and punch her straight throught the ceiling of the basement. I then follow her.

"Fine then lets see how well you do with this."

She hurls two spears of light and they both go thru me. It hurts but not as much as she will. I draw my

sword but I can't move as fast I usually do. The pain finally gets to me and I fall over.

"Now I'm going to finish you like I did your father", she said.

She draws the koma sword.

"I hope you're ready do die."

Before she could swing something strange started to happen.

"What's going on? What did you do?"

A paper with a magic circle appeared in front of me and I could feel more power then I ever felt before.

"Why are the flames attracted to you?"

"Because these flames are my inheritance from my father and this is from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"That's right I wasn't born to just one exorcist I was born to two."

"Tell me who is your mother? I only killed your father."

It was at this point that Issei and Asia made it back up the stairs.

"The son of Rin Okumura the son of satan", Asia said "and the son of Izumo Kamiki the best summoning

exorcist in the world."

I look at the paper and on the floor the flames have intructions.

"No this can't be", Raynare said as she drops the koma sword "I heard that she died."

"Yes she died giving birth to me", I said.

I look down and read the instructions.

"Take the paper and put some of your blood on it. One drop should be enough.

Say anything that comes to mind."

It was at the point I see my mother showing me how to do it. I take my sword and cut my hand and

put my blood on the paper and say,

"I humbly call the sevices of the Goddess Inari. Follow my wishes and leave none unfulfilled!"

After I say that two foxes appear.

"So you're Kamiki's kid", they say "you summoned us so what do you need us to do."

"How can this be", Raynare asked.

"It's because my family is more important than anything to me and I will protect that family til the end", I say.

"But you shouldn't have this much power."

"I didn't until you drew the koma sword. That sword sealed not only my fathers power but my father

sealed my power in it too and when you drew that sword my power was released and returned."

I point at her and tell the two fox demons,

"I want you two to destroy her."

"Yes master", the two fox demons say.

Raynare trys to fight them off but it is no use.

"Issei", I yell.

"Yeah", he says.

"Set Asia over there and help me."

"I can't."

"Don't worry about me", Asia said "Because the time I spent with you was some of the best of my life."

After she says that she died.

Issei and I start to cry.

"Well, well, well", Raynare said.

"How did you defeat them", I asked.

I turn and see them staring at me.

"How dare you", one of the foxes says.

"You are weak you are not worthy of summoning us", said the other.

They start lunging at me. I quickly rip the paper up and just like that they vanish.

"How dare you", Issei said.

"How dare I what", she asked.

"How dare you take an innocent life. She did nothing. I want Asia back."

Just then Issei's sacred gear activates.

"I want her back too", I say "I'm not going to let someone die because I couldn't do anything."

My flames flared up again. This time I won't lose.

"This again", Raynare said "I beat you both once so lets do it again."

I rush and grab the koma sword off the ground.

"What can you do with that?"

"You may have killed my father with this sword", I say "But now I'm going to kill you with it."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Just then Issei started mumbling to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying but when he was finished his hand started

to glow.

"Explosion", said a voice in Issei's hand.

I could sense that Issei's power just skyrocketed.

"Lets dance Raynare", Issei said.

I lunge at Raynare just missing but I knocked her off balance so that Issei can grab her and send her flying.

But before she did she managed to hit me with a spear of light. It went throught my chest and through my heart.

I fell over and I blacked out. When I came throught Rias and everyone was over my body.

"What happened", I asked.

"You almost died", Rias told me with tears in her eyes.

"Then how am I alive?"

"I used my magic to heal you and save you."

"Ah, so where's Raynare?"

"She's gone. She won't bother you anymore."

I set up and look and see Asia on the bench.

"What about her", I asked.

"She will be fine. I think our sister is about to become a new member of my household."

She stands over Asia and a magic circle appears under her body. Rias says a chant and everything is gone.

After a few seconds Asia sets up. As I turn to leave Asia asked me,

"Where are you going Shido"

"I'm going home", I say.

"But why?"

I turn with a smile and a tear on my face.

"You better be ready for school."

"Shido", Rias said.

"Rias I need to talk to you tomorrow."

With that I headed home ready for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

The Nun as a Devil

The next day.

I was asked by Rias before I headed home from the fight with Raynare to go to the club house to

celebrate Asia becoming a devil. I told her I would but I'm not sure about if I should or not.

The day went on normally. I went home realizing that I forgot what I was going to bring to the

party. It didn't take long so I was there and to the club house in only a few minutes.

"Hey", I greeted.

"Hi", Rias said, "you're here early."

"Well I brought a cake I made at my house."

"That was sweet. Did you hear that Akeno we don't have to go get a cake now."

"Thank you Shido", Akeno said. "this will help us get ready so much quicker."

"It was no problem."

I help set up the club house for the party. It didn't take long and as we were finishing up

everyone started to show up. The last person to show up was Asia and that was because she had to

change her clothes. When she came into the room everyone was in I noticed the uniform she was

wearing. It also appears that Issei noticed too.

"What's with that uniform", Issei asked.

"She will be transferring here", Rias said. "She will be starting here tomorrow."

"Oh cool."

So we ate cake and just talked getting to know our new friend. It was a fun time and in the end I

am glad that I came. But after everything was done with Rias sent Issei on a job and I just left.

But nothing could prepare us for what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

The Demon Faces the Phenex

The next day...

Today went by pretty normally. Asia transferred in today, Issei was with his friends and Asia was trying to fit in. After class while I was talking to Rias someone showed up. It was Grayfia, Sirzechs' queen.

"What are you doing here", I asked.

"I am only here to talk to Rias", she replied, "not some banished demon trash."

"Better watch what you say."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have my full power back. So now I am more powerful than you."

"But not Sirzechs."

As we were talking Rias had left. I was confused.

"I'm going home. I hope I don't see you again."

"Like wise."

As I was heading home I saw a red glow in Issei's room. I didn't worry about it. I headed home and

went to sleep.

The next day we were all gathered into the clubhouse. As we walked in I see Grayfia.

"What are you doing here", I asked.

"Wait Shido", Rias said as she stops me.

"What's going on", Kiba asked.

As Kiba said that we see a fire come up out of the floor. There is a familiar figure in the fire.

It was Riser Phenex.

"Riser has arrived", he said, "and I am here to see you Rias."

"Riser", I yell.

"Oh it's Shido. How have you been?"

"Give me a good reason not to kill you right now."

"Oh come on now. I only tried to kill you that's all."

"Yeah only."

"Anyway", Rias said.

"Right", Riser answered.

They sit down.

"Well when are you going to accept my love my fiance."

"Wait you two are getting married", Issei asked.

"That's right."

"That's not going to happen", Rias said.

"You know Sirzechs wants it to happen."

"My brother has nothing to do with me."

After that statement Riser grabbed Rias and I punched him in his stomach. After then his entire household came.

They all came after me. One after the other they tried to attack me but just met the same fate as their master.

"Is this all you can do", I ask them. "Pathetic."

As I charge for the final attack Grayfia stops me.

"Sirzechs did not think you would be back Shido but in any case, Sirzechs said that if this would not be settled peacefully, then we are going to have to settle it

in a rating game."

"Tell my brother that we accept", Rias said.

"Tell him I'm in it too for Rias", I said.

"Fine I will let him know. Also Rias you do get a handicap. You get one week to train with your

team."

"Fine with us. We will take Riser on in this rating game and win."

Grayfia left and I feel that we can take on Riser and win.

"Rias I may be with you on this one, but I am only in this for myself", I tell her, "See you when

we train."

"We will see Rias", Riser said, "and when I win we will be married."

"Don't tempt me to start us off before we even begin because we all know that turned out the last time."

"I just hope nothing bad happens to you before we start. I want the pleasure of taking you out myself."

"Don't count on it. Because I am the one who'll take you out. But I refuse to kill you. You deserve to live with those memories."

"I hope I get to kill you during the game."

After he says that to me Riser and his household leaves and Rias turns to me.

"Whatever you do Shido don't kill him", she said.

"Why", I ask.

"I want to."

"No promises."

We laugh a little but we both knew the other was serious.


	10. Chapter 10

A Demon in a Rating Game

It has been one week since we have accepted the challenge to a rating game from Riser and his household. In that time I have been with Rias helping her train Issei and Kiba. Kiba did pretty well with his training and so did Issei. He spent time working on a new technique with Asia most of the time at night. He said it was secret so we will have to wait and see what happens I guess. It's about 11:30pm and we are to get transported to the arena in half in hour. I'm with Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko and we are only waiting for Issei and Asia to get here.

"It's almost time", Rias said.

"I know", Kiba said.

"How long are they going to take", I ask.

"Well don't forget that you really aren't supposed to be here Shido."

"Don't remind me."

Yeah since I'm banished from the underworld Sirzechs had to lift my banishment for me to even participate. My rank for the game is knight since I use a sword. But once the game is over however I am no longer a knight for Rias.

"Come on Shido", Akeno said. "Don't you want to be reborn as a devil? Don't you want to be like Rias?"

"I may be related to devils but I refuse to become one."

"Why not?"

"Devils took my life away and tried to end it. I love Rias as much as family can but I will not become a devil. Rias I want you to promise me something."

"What is it", she asked.

"Even if I die in front of your own eyes don't revive me to a devil."

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I lost you once when we were little and I refuse to lose you again. I won't forget about you."

"Fine then. Do what you want then."

"Planned on it."

As we finish up our conversation Issei and Asia enter the room. It's ten minutes before the game.

"We're here", Issei said.

"About time, pervert", Koneko says.

After a while we step on a magic circle. This transported us to the battlefield but before we were

transported we were told that Sirzechs will be watching. When we got transported it looked like we didn't leave the clubhouse. But then we heard Grayfia. We were in a replica of Kuoh academy. We learn that Riser's base was the principal's office. We were also given earpieces.

"This will allow us to communicate with each other", Rias explains.

"I'm going to go to their base and kick the crap out of Lord Douchenozzle", Issei said.

"I wouldn't do that", Akeno said. "Unless you want to get your ass handed to you."

As the game starts we start to strategize. Kiba and I are stuck keeping guard over the base, Koneko and Issei are in charge of taking over the gym. Asia is to stay with Rias at the clubhouse. I start to do my part and as I leave I already see some of Riser's people.

"There you are", they say.

"Well looks like I didn't have to go far", I tell them.

There are only three of them.

"Looks like I get to have some fun early."

I quickly take out three of Riser's pawns.

"Three of Lord Riser's pawns, retired."

"That was too quick."

As I start to head out to get a better look at the area I see Riser's queen. She didn't see me so I

can only assume that she is going after someone else. I decided to tag her. As I start to follow her I see Akeno. That's when I realized that she was going after Akeno. As she starts to go after her I threw my sword at her and I managed to hit her in the leg while she also let out a loud scream.

"Who threw this", she asked.

"My my", Akeno said. "Looks like Shido has pretty good aim and instincts."

"D-Did you say Shido? Shido Okumura?"

"Why yes. You can see him too if you look down."

She looks down and sees me.

"It's been awhile hasn't it", I asked.

"It has and it's time for me to avenge my comrades."

"You shouldn't have tried to kill me. That is where you went wrong."

I take out the paper in my pocket and bite my finger to draw blood.

"I humbly call the services of the Goddess Inari. Follow my wishes and leave none unfulfilled!"

The two fox demons appear.

"You dare summon us", they say. "You are not worthy of our services."

They try to attack me but I set them straight.

"I summoned you and you will listen to me!"

Their attitude changed.

"Shido let me handle this", Akeno said. "Issei may need your help."

"Akeno, I'm glad that you are willing to take her on. But I owe her for organizing the whole plan to

kill me along with Riser."

"To make this easier I will take you both on", Riser's queen says.

"I hope you are ready to die. I made that mistake long ago but not today." I turn and look at the fox demons. "I need you two to get my sword back."

"You got it", they say.

They fly up and remove the sword from the queen's leg and hand it to me.

"That can't be, the Koma Sword", she exclaims.

"It is", I tell her. "It's back where it belongs. With me."

She charges after me, attempting to take the Koma Sword. As she is closing in I draw ready for a fight. But out of nowhere she was struck by lightning.

"My my", Akeno said. "Don't you remember me?"

"Oh I do and you will be the first one I take out."

"Shido get out of here. I can handle this."

"No way in hell."

"Shido leave Akeno to her", Rias said through the earpiece. "She will be fine besides I need you to help Asia and I to get to Riser."

"Fine. But Riser's mine."

Head to the principal's office and make my way to the roof of the building. There I see Rias and Asia trying to do as much damage as they can but to with no effect due to the Phenex blood inside of him.

"I believe it's time for me to step in."

"Ah Shido, it has been quite a long while since we have had a little sparring match", Riser said. "But this time it's real."

"Yeah I know. You wanted to use me in your rating games. So you tried to kill me and turn me into a devil."

"Did you really try that", Rias asked.

"Yes I did. Imagine how much power the Phenex family could have if we had succeeded. Even as a child without all of your power you would have brought us countless victories. Now as a teenager and your full power whoever has you has the power to control all of the Underworld and even conquer the humans as well."

"There's one thing you didn't count on Riser", Rias chimes in.

"And what is that?"

"That for now he is with me. And after all of what you just said I don't think he is very pleased on the matter."

She was right. I was furious. The fox demons were terrified of what was about to happen. The blue flames had engulfed me.

"She's right Riser. I'm here for my family. And the only thing you deserve from me is a good ass whipping. Foxes take care of the queen. I'll take care of Riser."

"Right", they say.

I draw my sword. I was ready to kill him. I lunge out for him he dodges my first attack but I get him with my next one. I got him right on the leg so that he couldn't move as much.

"Why isn't this healing", he asked.

"The pure blue flames of the first great devil are greater than any demonic magic you have", I explained. "There is no escaping my revenge."

"Please Shido don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because if you kill me you extinguish another great devil household in the Underworld. You will never be able to come back here again. Even if you want to help Rias."

"I was banished because you and SirZechs. You lied and I had to pay for what you did. I wanted to stay with Rias and be with her but, because of who I am and who my ties are with I got banished. I got banished for defending myself. I did because nobody wanted to hear what I had to say. The only thing that I could do before I left for good was to tell Rias goodbye. I never thought I would see her again because of you. She helped me and now it's time I help her. Face it Riser you can't and you won't marry Rias. And if you try to do anything to her I will kill you."

"Still if you kill me you will never be able to see her again. I will make sure of it."

"Don't worry you won't be able to do anything about it."

As I am about to finish him off his queen stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way", I say.

"Please don't kill him", she begs. "It was me who gave him the idea to use you. I'm the one who should die."

"I don't care. There was a reason I spared you. You were the one who made me feel safe after moving in with the Phenex household. You helped me. I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Besides none of the children would play with me back then but you did."

"Is this true", Riser asked.

"It is. I wanted to help Shido as a little boy fit in."

I tear up the paper and the fox demons vanish.

"Please move so I can finish this", tell her.

"There is one reason why I did all of that back then."

"Why?"

"To get close to you so you can trust me and let your guard down."

After she says that an explosion goes off and I fall to my knees. I didn't even hear that Akeno, Kiba and Koneko had also been eliminated and that we had eliminated a lot of their team.

"Damn you", I say trying to not cough up blood. "I should have taken you on instead of Akeno." I can feel myself fading but I get back up trying the best I can. I felt Rias pull me back from the battle and I can feel Asia healing me. They set me aside so that Asia can focus on healing me. But as that's happening I see Issei come in time to help out.

"Don't worry Shido", he says. "I'm going to finish what you started." My power is still affecting his regeneration on his leg. He might have a chance. As Asia finishes healing my wounds I see Riser target us.

"Move", I tell her as I shove her away from the blast. I ended up taking most of the blast but I was still able to keep going. I pull myself up and ready for an attack.

"Issei", I said through the earpiece. "When I start charging distract the queen so I can go for Riser."

"Got it", he said.

I start charging in and Issei starts boosting but there was a problem. He boosted so many times that it finally taxed his body and he collapsed. Meanwhile I manage to hit Riser in the shoulder it wasn't enough to end the game. He started beating me while saying:

"Now look at what you have done. You see that. That is someone who you will never see again after I am done with you and you will become a servant of the Phenex household."

"Rias", I yell. "Please I don't have that much longer before he does kill me. So please kill me now. Kill me before he makes me one of his servants. I know it's hard but please I don't want to leave Kuoh Academy. I don't want to leave my friends and I don't want to leave you."

"I can't Shido", she says. "I can't do it."

"You don't have to. All you have to do is use this." I take the knight piece that I had in my pocket and toss it to Rias. I raise my sword and turn it to me. "Riser! If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me." But before I managed to do anything Rias with tears in her eyes stops Riser.

"I resign, please just leave them alone", Rias said. And just like that the game was over. It was all my fault. Rias goes over to Issei and I and tells us,"Thank you guys so much for everything. You did your best."

"Rias why did you stop me", I asked.

"Because like I said I'm not going to lose you. I'm going to start saving you now." Rias with tears running down her cheeks hugged us both and we were teleported off of the field. After that I blacked out. Not waking up until later when I was surprised by SirZechs.


	11. Chapter 11

A Demon and The Devil King

SirZechs walks into the room that I was being treated. He looks at me like I'm a sad little dog.

"What do you want", I ask him.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling", he said.

"I'm fine now leave."

"Now, now. I come bearing good news."

"What, that you're going to leave my life."

"Come now, it has been I while so why don't we catch up?"

"What is there to catch up about?"

"Well you avenged your father, you helped Rias defend herself in her first rating game."

"Yeah so what about it."

"Well I may have never been with you, but I have been watching you. I have always been looking over you."

"Then why turn me away? Why banish me from the Underworld? Why tear me away from the one person I could trust in this place?"

"Because you were a risk to us. If you had stayed in the Underworld and something like that happened again then think of how many different people would go after you. The fallen angels for example weren't supposed to kill your father. They were to take you and raise you. They wanted to capture you for your own power. They wanted to capture you and mold you into a soldier to take over the Underworld."

"Then why not keep me here? Why not keep me with Rias? Why not keep me close to your side to make sure that I don't get taken away by them."

"Because I was afraid of what you would do to me. I didn't want you to hurt Rias if you went and acted like that."

"I wouldn't have hurt her because she helped me. She played with me when others would not. I owe her everything that I have."

"Then why not become a devil?"

"Because I won't be like Riser. I won't be like you."

After I said that he looked shocked. He didn't know what to think.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Why?"

"I abandoned you when you needed me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want you to hate me. I'm very sorry."

"It's fine."

"Anyway. I what I want to tell you is that because of how Riser admitted to why he took you in, you are no longer banished from the Underworld."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just get some rest."

As he leaves I start to crack a smile. That guy must have cared all of this time. When I got out of the hospital in the Underworld, Rias is the first one to greet me outside.

"I heard the good news", she said.

"What", I ask.

"That you are no longer banished from the Underworld."

"Yeah."

"I hope you can forgive him."

"Not yet but still I can at least come back when I want to. I still want to know what is so special about me. Is it because of my power or something else?"

"It's not just your power but it's also your personality."

She maybe right. But all I know for now is that there are others after my power and I refuse to let them get it. But we will just have to wait and see what happens next.

/Author's Note/

This is the end of the first season of Highschool DxD. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far and are excited for season two. In the meantime I will be taking a break from this story and trying to write a new one while watching Highschool DxD New. I hope you will be excited to read it. But until then thanks for reading.


End file.
